


Ears

by ItIsJay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Judge Me, Psychological Horror, Read at Your Own Risk, do whatever, gimme criticism, h eh :), judge it, uuh this is my first writing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsJay/pseuds/ItIsJay
Summary: You hear everything.





	Ears

You hear everything.

Every step. 

Every rustle. 

Every squish. 

Every Crunch. 

All of it. 

You double over in pain covering your ears. 

The speaker, about 7 feet away from you begins screeching in some sort of distorted feedback.

You attempt to crawl over to it to turn it off, taking your hands away from your ears in the process. 

You immediatly cover them again, not being able to turn the speaker off. 

Instead you decide to shuffle away from it. 

Your hands begin to melt. 

You're crying from the pain. 

The pain of hearing everything. 

The Pain from your now melting hands. 

It's a miracle how you lasted this long without crying. 

Your tears turn into worms, as your intestines begin to burn. 

Your sobbing and hiccuping is excruciating to hear. You cant do anything about it. 

A tall figure begins to walk towards you. 

You try to scream, yell, kick, do something. But you cant. 

You can only cry in pain, as the worms that were once your tears, squirm in your lap. 

As your intestines burn. 

As your hands melt. 

As you can hear everything agonisingly loudly.

The figure grips your hair. 

It pulls your head towards it. 

It says: "Are you done yet?".

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You wake up.

You're in a hospital room.

You cry from the joy that you feel, knowing that that horrifying experience wasn't real.

You see a tall figure in the corner.  
It dissapears.

**Author's Note:**

> GIMME CRITICISM  
> i have no idea how i just came up with this  
> im so sorry


End file.
